


5 things that Otabek Altin brings back from Faerie

by sear



Series: Tam Lin [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: does what it says on the thinnot!fic





	5 things that Otabek Altin brings back from Faerie

5 things that Otabek Altin brings back from Faerie

  1. nightmares
  2. a dagger that no one but him and Yuri Plisetsky can see
  3. a wicked cold that leaves him laid up for over a week
  4. several bruises, which is not strictly uncommon for a pro skater - but the ones that are shape like a hand... and bruised knuckles (though, the bruised knuckles might not be new either)
  5. his one true love



 ***

 5 things that Yuri Plisetsky brings back from Faerie 

  1. nightmares
  2. magic skates that never grow dull
  3. a costume that he refuses to wear
  4. his freedom
  5. _his_ one true love



***

3 things that the Cat brings back from Faerie 

  1. his human
  2. less essentially: the Stupid Human
  3. a sense of smug superiority




End file.
